


Despacito

by HoneyJackal



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Music inspiration, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyJackal/pseuds/HoneyJackal
Summary: Slowly...Gabriel and Jack have a well deserved vacation, and a party on the beach quickly devolves into a hard night in their tent...





	Despacito

**Author's Note:**

> forewarning, this was written on my phone at three AM listening to Despacito by Luis Fonsi so it may suck but I wanted to write and this is what happened

Gabriel had been far too excited. 

Things had been pretty quiet, to the point where Gerard and Ana could take care of things while the commanders went to some kind of retreat in So Cal. Gabriel's home turf. While the budget definitely had room for a ritzy hotel room every night, Gabriel wanted to give Jack the 'full experience of growing up down here. 

"This is mostly a party beach so we should be able to pitch a tent there and set the cots up inside." 

"No sleeping bags? Some fancy camping there Gabe." Jack teased him, a snicker following as he helped put the struts together. 

"If you want to share your bag with a bunch of crabs then go for it, sleep on the ground. I won't stop you~" He retorted. Jack had to pause and admire him a moment, Gabriel was in his element. What should have been a loose black tank top stuck to his body, perfectly accenting every muscle. Everything Gabriel wore was black or grey, and his swim trunks were no different. A small skull had been embroidered in the front left corner as practice a long time ago. Gabriel caught him then scoffed. "Like what you see, boyscout?" 

"Very much so." Jack grinned back, putting the front of the tent together and pitching it up. "If you're done peacocking for your husband you should help him with the back.

"I can help you with your back." He cackled, moving to keep the cloth lifted so Jack could place the supports. "You'll be begging for it by the end of the night I promise." 

"Sounds like you're horny now, ya perv."

"Don't pretend you weren't the first night we were here." Gabe shook his head and grabbed his cot, entering the tent to set it up. "Go get yours then we'll get the pillows out of the car." Jack did as told, and by the time their modest dwelling was set up, the sun was setting in the distance. "This place is going to light up tonight..." He grinned, "Try not to get too overwhelmed, and don't take any drinks I don't offer you. Trust me you don't want to take that trip." 

"Spoken like a man with experience."

"Hard LSD at 18 is not fun. I crashed hard, maybe now I could take it, but I want to remember tonight." 

"That makes two of us." Jack took his hand and gave it a squeeze, prompting Gabriel to pull him close and kiss him. 

"Good." Their lips lingered, noses pressed together and Gabriel's beard tickling Jack's clean chin as he smiled. "Just wait...give it two hours." 

  


And he was right.

  


The music and the bonfire started first. A few of Gabriel's old friends had helped set this up, but they brought their friends who brought their's and suddenly their little corner of the beach was full. Most (if not all) of the songs chosen were poppy love songs in English and Spanish, and Gabriel drank and danced with the others while Jack shyly shifted his weight from foot to foot. 

_You ass, you know I can't dance..._   


A solo guitar riff began and suddenly the rolling R's broke out among the Latino party goers, including Gabriel. 

"Jack! Come on corn farmer I'm going to teach you how to dance!" He threw back his shot and tossed the little plastic neon pink glass in a nearby trash barrel. "This song is an oldie but a goodie, as you like to say." He laughed, "The original too, I listened to this song all the time." 

_Fonsi...DY_   


Then the song began, and Jack couldn't understand a word. Gabriel was singing with the song at first before the beat picked up. "Alright pull in close..." He took his hips and forcefully pulled him in, making Jack gasp softly. "Like that...now move to the beat, make your hips follow my hands. He started to sway side to side, guiding Jack's with the beat. "Pretend we're having sex."

"WHAT?! W-with everyone watching?!"

"No one is watching! Just dance with me." Gabriel laughed, still moving Jack's hips until he got the rhythm, "Now sway with me..." He took a step closer, pressing their hips together and raising his arms. Jack felt heat touch his cheeks and the tips of his ears, but he put his hands on Gabriel's chest and did as he did. Gabriel kept time with the music for him, and soon his hands were at Jack's ass, pressing him closer and guiding him back and forth. It really was similar to the motions at least...Jack found a grin spreading over his face and his arms looped around Gabe's neck before he turned in his arms to press his ass against Gabriel's hips. He continued to sway with him, feeling Gabriel grow harder against him; then again with Gabriel's hands on his hips and so close to his cock he was wildly aroused too. It took every ounce of self control to try and keep it down. 

The fire grew taller, and the light flickering against glistening skin made them look like they were glowing. Gabriel sang with the song while Jack chanted "Despacito" every time he heard it. It was the only word he could say with confidence. Their pace sped up with the intensity of the song, and by the time it ended, Jack was ready to take Gabriel on the beach right there. Instead he and Gabriel made a polite and hasty retreat to the tent. 

Safely inside, Gabriel was tearing off their shirts, and their lips only parted to get the cloth over their heads. Swim wear hit the sand and Jack lowered himself into Gabriel's cot. "You better hurry up before I forget how that song went." 

"I'll sing it for you," Gabriel challenged, now climbing into the cot, "Or better yet, the holophone will." He ordered the phone to play the song and as it started he was spreading lube over his hand, "Either roll over or open up Jackie." 

He spread his legs and rolled his hips up to present his hardened cock for him. 

"Beautiful." Gabriel smirked, his lived fingers easily sliding into Jack's entrance. A soft gasp left his lips and a small stream of precum budded and fell, tracing his shaft. 

"Gabriel..." 

"I'm on it." He whispered, leaning forward to pant hot breath against heated flesh. He took Jack easily, and kept rhythm with his fingers. Sometimes Jack would wonder how he could just swallow him so fast and then he would remember Gabe's gag reflex was either well trained or non-existent. He didn't have much time to think on it before his hand was on Gabe's head and he was covering his mouth to keep from shouting something stupid. 

If Gabe's mouth wasn't full he would tell him to let it out. He loved hearing the great Commander Morrison saying his name. So he ran his tongue against a vein to make his point.

"Gabe!" Jack's toes curled and he whimpered, "Y-you're awful!" He laughed through pants and groans. His dick left Gabriel's lips with a pop as he sat up and wiped his mouth. 

"Ready for me boyscout?" 

"God yes, fuck me," Jack huffed. "That's an order." 

"Pff where do you get off on ordering me around Morrison?" He made a show of lubing his member up then slammed into him, making Jack choke on his own words, back arched off the cot and his eyes shut tightly. "Say my name Jack...the louder you are the faster I move-"

"DAMMIT GABE!" Jack was all to eager, "Gabe- Gabriel! Ahn!" His choking pants and cries of ecstacy were drowned out by the music inside and outside of the tent, but Gabriel could hear him. He was true to his word though, pounding against Jack with wet slapping, sweat drenched skin against skin. It was rough and fast and soon slowed into something sweet. "G-Gabriel- kiss me?"

"With pleasure," He leaned forward and caught his lips in a kiss, Jack slightly drooling and sloppy, but Gabriel was patient. He shuddered as Jack nipped at his lower lip as they parted. He curled his toes and moaned again. "Close sunshine?" Gabriel smirked as Jack whimpered and nodded. He took Jack's needy cock in hand and began to stroke it, grinning as he tried so hard to out last Gabe. "Not happening, cielo, cum for me."

"Hah-hnnnah! Gabe-" He released between them, splashing seed against his stomach and chest. Gabriel followed quickly after and lingered inside him if only to steal another coitus kiss...

Slowly he pulled from him, wrapped his arms around Jack and kissed the back of his neck, slowly and sweetly. They could take a rinse in the ocean or the shower house in the morning...for now, all Jack wanted to do was curl against Gabriel and smile. He rolled over to kiss him back. "Best idea ever." He chuckled as Gabriel laughed and kissed his head.

"I'm glad you had fun. Mind the hang over in the morning." He teased, nuzzling into his hair. "I love you Jack..." 

"Heh...Te amo, Gabo."

Gabriel blinked then laughed again and shook his head, kissing him again before they drifted off to the sound of their song and the ocean.


End file.
